Elle tu l'aimes
by Pepette-chan
Summary: "Elle tu l'aimes autant je crois, que moi j'ai besoin de toi."
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Toujours cette sonnerie. Toujours la même. Toujours le même jour. Toujours les mêmes pas. Toujours cette tempête en moi. Toujours cette porte. Toujours ce grincement. Toujours cette lenteur. Toujours ton regard derrière. Toujours toi.

J'aime ce regard. J'aime ton regard. J'aime l'avoir posé sur moi. J'aime ce sourire infime. J'aime ton approche. J'aime ce vide qui se comble. J'aime ton touché. J'aime cette chaleur sur ma joue. J'aime cette peau douce. J'aime ce visage si proche. J'aime ces yeux. J'aime le désir qui les envahi. J'aime ces lèvres. J'aime leur envie. J'aime ce goût. J'aime ce contact. J'aime ce baisé. Je t'aime.

Tu finis par me relâcher, et nous rentrons enfin dans l'appartement. Tu t'installe dans le fauteuil, celui qui t'es réservé. Toujours élégant, quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises. On te dit beau, le village t'admire, moi je te trouve juste magnifique. Là, face à toi, dans mon canapé, je suis subjugué. Comment peut-on être aussi éblouissant. Je me lève pour nous chercher de quoi boire. Dans la cuisine j'essaie de me calmer mais je sens ta présence. Tu es là, derrière moi, je le sens. Ton aura m'envahi. Ton odeur me rend fou. Mon cœur s'affole à ton approche. Je me retourne, pour t'admirer, encore et toujours. Tes yeux sont devenus brûlant de désir. Et pourtant, tu ne t'approche pas plus. Tu hésites, je n'ose pas. Cela fait 6 mois que nous ne nous étions pas vu. Moi parti en mission, toi resté au village. Nous reprenons notre habitude aujourd'hui. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Lorsque ce jour de la semaine arrivait, je te voulais près de moi, mais j'étais en mission. Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je suis revenu hier, et aujourd'hui est notre jour.

Tu te rapproches de-nouveau, nos mains se frôlent, maladroites. Les tiennes remontent vers mon visage. Tu trembles, tu hésites, tu oses. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes en un doux baisé, tendre et délicat. Je savoure le goût de tes lèvres, celle que tu m'as offertes à l'entré. J'en suis accroc, oh oui, tu es ma drogue. Tu te recul, attendant ma réaction. Tu es encore plus beau avec cet air sans défense, juste à attendre mon accord, avec une peur que tout se termine. Mais jamais, jamais je ne te repousserais, parce que c'est moi qui dépends de toi. Si tu savais comme tes mains me brûlent, posées ainsi sur mon visage. Ton regard m'aspire dans un puits sans fond. Et j'y plonge sans hésiter, et fond sur tes lèvres dans un baisé passionné. Tu m'as manqué, à en mourir.

Tu me soulèves, m'emportant dans un autre univers, notre univers. Mon lit nous accueil, tu me poses si tendrement. Ton regard me dévore au point que tu sembles voir à travers mes vêtements. Tu approches tes mains délicatement vers mon tee-shirt, le soulevant avec une lenteur calculé. Même si je sais que tu t'impatientes, tu continues ce petit jeu que tu as l'habitude de jouer avec moi. Tu embrasse mon ventre avec tendresse, tout en remontant en même temps que tu soulèves mon haut. Mon corps s'abandonne totalement entre tes mains. Des frissons de bonheur m'envahissent à chacun de tes baisés. Tu finis par enlever mon haut, et le tien aussi. Tu t'allonge sur moi, en me brûlant de ta peau sur la mienne. J'aime tant ce poids sur moi, tout comme ces battements aussi rapides que les miens.

Tu reprends ton parcours sur mon corps. Tu y laisse des traces de ton passage. Ces marques sont là pour dire que je t'appartiens. Mais pas besoin, je suis tout à toi, corps, cœur et âme. Tu me rends fou, je suis prisonnier de tes bras comme de mon amour pour toi. Mais tu sembles vouloir m'envoyer au septième ciel, car je sens une de tes mains se faufiler dans cet endroit qui t'es réservé. Les sensations que me provoque cette intruse me submergent. Je m'agrippe aux draps, car je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser une seule marque. Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas, je ne voudrais en aucun cas abîmer cette peau si belle. Cette main commence à s'activer, mon pantalon tombe, tout comme mon boxer. Tu commences à perdre patience, je te reconnais bien là. Ton visage quitte mon torse pour redescendre au niveau de mon membre. Je me prépare à ta douce attaque. Mes jointures sont blanches à force de serrer les draps. Je peux sentir ton souffle au près de mon intimité. Tu semble vouloir me faire languir, et tu y arrives si bien. Je n'en peux plus, mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis à ta merci. Fais tout ce que tu veux de moi, je suis à toi. Et sans prévenir, je sens l'entre de ta bouche envelopper mon désir. Je n'ai pu retenir un cri de surprise. Si je n'avais pas su me contrôler, je n'aurais pas pu me retenir. Je suis encore plus profond dans notre univers, où seul toi et moi y vivons. Tes mouvements se fond de plus en plus intense, je sens la délivrance. Je fais un petit mouvement du bassin pour te faire comprendre que je ne peux plus et pourtant tu ne fais pas comme d'habitude. Aujourd'hui tu restes, tu continues jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus et me déverse en toi. J'ai honte, toi qui ne supportes pas cela. Et pourtant tu te redresses, ancrant tes yeux dans les miens avec toujours ce désir incroyable. Tu sembles satisfait. Tu ne semble pas m'en vouloir. Je suis heureux.

Tu t'allonges de-nouveau sur moi. Tu m'embrasses à pleine bouche, avec fougue. Tu me prouves par ce baisé passionné que je t'ai manqué, aussi. Je te sens te redresser, alors j'ouvre les yeux que j'avais fermés lors de notre échange. Tes doigts sont tendu vers moi, je comprends le message et les engouffres dans ma bouche, avec envie. Je te veux.

Après ma tâche terminée, tu les retires et les diriges vers mon intimité. Pendant que tu en fais pénétrer un, tu m'embrasses encore. Je fonds littéralement contre toi, contre cette chaleur que tu m'offres. Je n'en peux plus, sens m'en apercevoir, tu avais déjà enfourné 3 doigts. Tu vois à quel point je suis perdu dans ce plaisir que tu m'offres. Je sens très vite le manque dans mon intimité. Je sais ce qui va suivre. J'attends ce moment depuis que je suis parti pour cette mission. Nous allons redevenir un tout. Je te sens te presser contre moi, toujours ton corps contre le mien. Je veux me retourner, pour te faciliter l'accès, mais tu ne veux pas. Tu me prends dans tes bras, me serrant encore plus fort à chaque instant. Et puis, tu me pénètres, d'un coup. Je cris de douleur, et tu me resserres entre tes bras. Tu es si attentionné. Je peux sentir ta respiration saccadé près de mon oreille. Tes muscles sont tendu, tu es à bout et pourtant tu patientes, tu ne veux pas me bousculer. Mais moi je veux plus, alors je me déhanche et tu comprends. Ton corps entame une danse des plus envoûtantes. Tu t'es redressé pour mieux m'envoyer loin dans notre univers. Les yeux mi-clos, j'admire ta beauté en cet instant. Tu es si beau. Tes coups de reins sont de plus en plus forts et je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. Tu m'agrippes et m'installes sur tes genoux. Jamais tu n'as été aussi doux avec moi. Ton contact me rend fou, mes pensées se perdent dans tes yeux. Je ne peux plus, je viens entre nous deux et tu ne tardes pas à suivre.

Nous retombons l'un sur l'autre. Tu te décales sur le côté toujours en me tenant fermement contre toi. Je suis si heureux en cet instant. Je m'endors rapidement, enveloppé dans cette chaleur qui m'est indispensable…

Le jour filtre à travers ma fenêtre, il me réveil. Je m'étire dans ce lit que nous avons partagé cette nuit. Mais je sais que tu n'es plus là, tu es reparti. Je me lève donc seul, comme chaque matin. Mon rituel est toujours le même : toilette, petit déjeuné, brossage de dents, douche. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de manger à Ichiraku, alors lorsque je sors de ma douche, je m'habille et sors de mon petit appartement. J'aime ce temps ensoleillé. Il permet de me réchauffer lorsque je marche dans les rue de Konoha. Dans l'allée principale je te vois. Tu t'approches de moi, avec ta démarche féline. Je ne vois que toi mais pas pour très longtemps car Sakura se fait vite remarquer. Et je prends conscience alors que tu la tiens par la taille, tendrement, avec amour. Parce que oui, elle tu l'aimes autant je crois, que moi j'ai besoin de toi…

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si je devrais faire une suite... j'ai une idée mais j'ai peur de me lancer dans une longue histoire ! :S Vous en pensez quoi? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

_

* * *

___

Et je prends conscience alors que tu la tiens par la taille, tendrement, avec amour. Parce que oui, elle tu l'aimes autant je crois, que moi j'ai besoin de toi…

Je te vois. Je vous vois. J'ai mal. Vous êtes beaux. Vous êtes deux. Vous êtes amoureux. Je suis là. Je suis de trop. J'ai mal. Tu la regarde. Je t'admire. Elle est heureuse. Je l'envie. Tu es beau. Je te veux. Elle t'a. J'ai mal…

Je te souris comme toujours, parce que te voir me suffit. Ta présence seule me permet d'être bien. Et je sais que tu vas rester. Je sais que tu vas m'accompagner à Ichiraku, même si c'est avec elle, j'en suis ravi. Si tu savais comme je suis faible lorsque tu me regardes, lorsque tu es aussi beau que maintenant. Mes pas se font hésitants près de toi. Ton odeur me tiens debout. Ce frôlement de ta main m'électrise. Mais les vôtre liées me brises. Cette atmosphère m'étouffe.

Les rues défilent. Notre silence persiste. Nous ne parlons plus depuis que notre jeux à commencé. Nous sommes des ninjas. Le sérieux est nécessaire. Mais pas entre nous, je t'en prie. Interromps cet échange entre elle et moi. Arrête de flirter d'une main pour tout détruire de l'autre en lui prouvant que tu l'aimes. Je déteste cette hanche où tu as pris résidence. Je déteste ces instants. Vos instants.

Nous voilà enfin à Ichiraku. Je m'installe, attendant avec impatience ce plat qui me fait tout oublier. Sauf toi. Je savoure leur odeur. Je déguste leur goût. Je te dévore des yeux. Mais bien vite je détourne mon regard, car le sien me remplace. C'est douloureux, et pourtant je ne veux pas tout arrêter. Tu m'es indispensable, vital. Sans toi, je ne suis rien, ne l'oublie pas. Tiens, un nouvel arrivant.

- Yo !

- Kakashi sensei !

Ce n'est autre que notre Sensei, et la voix sur aigue de ta copine. Toi tu salue de la tête pendant que moi je fais mon éternel sourire.

- Bon. Nous partons en mission cette après midi comme vous le savez, mais l'heure a été avancé. Départ dans une heure.

- Ok !

- C'est partit Kakashi-sensei.

- Hn

Tiens, il semble que ma bonne humeur revienne. Quoi de mieux qu'une mission pour se défouler. Et pourtant le beau temps n'ai toujours pas revenu sur mon cœur. Mais je dois faire comme d'habitude. Tu es fort, je dois l'être aussi. Cette mission, je l'accomplirais correctement, malgré que cela implique des nuits passées ensemble. Enfin, toi et Sakura. Nos moments, ceux que je chéri, me sont interdits lors des missions, « c'est trop risqué » comme tu dis. Tant pis, je supporterais, comme toujours.

- NARUTO !

- Hein ? Euh … Oui ?

- Tu pourrais me répondre lorsque je t'appelle.

- Ah, je… je suis désolé sensei. Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

- Que tu ne viendras pas avec nous lors de cette mission. Tu es revenu d'une de 6 mois, il y a à peine deux jours. C'est trop tôt, il te faut du repos.

- Ma…

- Aucunes discutions, ordre de l'Hokage. Bon, à plus les jeunes.

- …

Il est partit. Tu pars. Elle se lève. Je ne me remets pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je suis mis à l'écart. Oui, j'ai effectué une mission longue et difficile, mais je suis en forme. Kyuubi est toujours présent à ce que je sache. Je récupère toujours à une vitesse surhumaine. Alors, non je ne comprends pas.

Une nouvelle douleur s'insinue en moi. Mon corps se fait lourd. Mes pensées sont affolées. Mon corps est envahi de spams. Ces mots me transpercent. C'est dur, si dur d'entendre ça. Je me suis entrainé depuis tout ce temps. Je suis devenu fort. J'ai sacrifié de nombreuses années pour arriver à ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et malgré tout cela, malgré mes efforts incessants, je me retrouve mis de côté. J'ai l'impression de revivre ce jour.

Ce jour maudit où j'ai été incapable de protéger ce village, mon village. Ces amis, mes amis. Ces équipes, mon équipe. Ce jour où le pont entre méfiance et confiance s'est brisé. J'ai si mal. Je m'en veux. Rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours aussi inutile. Toujours celui mis de côté. Celui à qui la confiance n'est plus accordée.

Je me lève. Je sors. J'ai froid. Les rayons tentent en vain de me réchauffer. Mais c'est inutile, tout comme moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose. J'ai besoin de toi. Seule ta présence me fait du bien. Seule cette chaleur me prouve que j'existe. Seul tes bras me font vivre. Mais ce n'est pas moi qu'ils entourent. Ce n'est pas moi que tu embrasses chaque jour. Ce n'est pas moi pour qui ton cœur bat. Et je peux le voir à cet instant. Vos mains sont enlacées tendrement, et la mienne me brûle en se souvenant de ta peau. Vous êtes sur le chemin vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Votre dos me fait face. Et là, je comprends que jamais je ne pourrais vous attraper, t'attraper toi. Parce que vous êtes bien trop loin, bien trop forts, bien trop amoureux. Alors peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi d'accepter. D'enfin vous souhaiter tout le bonheur possible avec une véritable sincérité. Peut-être est-il temps pour moi de m'effacer…

* * *

**C'est court mais nécessaire pour la suite :) Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Donc comme vous pouvez le constater, je me suis lancée dans une suite. Mais je tiens à préciser que les suites ne seront pas régulières puisque j'écris au feeling. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

_

* * *

___

Peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi de m'effacer…

Non. Oui. Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Bonne idée ? Mauvaise ? M'en voudras-tu ? Me pardonneras-tu ? M'oublieras-tu ? Oui, bien sûr. Elle sera là. Seule elle te suffit. Entre ses mains est ton cœur. Le mien est entre les tiennes. Partir ? Oui. Oublier ? Oui. Toujours ? Peut-être. Aimer ? Plus jamais.

- Même si je ne comprends pas tout à fait ce changement d'avis soudain, j'accepte ta requête ou plutôt celle du Kazekage.

- Merci, baa-chan. Je vais aller me préparer et partir ensuite. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps.

- Pourquoi une décision si soudaine, ainsi que ton départ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Naruto ?

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Bon et bien c'est parti. A la prochaine Baa-chan !

Et voilà, encore un sourire pour avoir la tranquillité. Mais je m'en veux de lui imposer ça. Elle n'est pas le Hokage pour rien. Elle sait que je ne vais pas bien. Mais elle me laisse partir. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle sait que là bas sera bien mieux pour moi, qu'ici. Mais je l'avoue, ce village va me manquer. Les souffrances prédomines dans ma vie, mais ces moments de bonheur sont inoubliables. Oublier, hein ? Bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. On dit que notre corps n'appartient à personne, et c'est le cas. Il fait ce qu'il veut. Même si certains de mes souvenirs me font mal, il les garde, presque comme un trésor. Malgré toutes les blessures physiques, il n'oublie pas, jamais. Je suis à sa merci.

Me voilà chez moi. Ce petit espace où m'a été offert du plus merveilleux cadeau, toi, au plus horrible, la solitude. Ce lit qui m'a vu dans mes pires moments comme dans mes meilleurs. Cette cuisine qui n'a connu que l'odeur des ramens. Cette table qui n'a eue que moi pour compagnie. Ces placards qui n'ont vu passer que de l'orange. Et maintenant, ce sac qui engouffre toutes mes affaires, mes armes, mes rouleaux. Ces seules petites choses que j'ai. Car oui, cet appartement n'est autre que mon fidele compagnon depuis ma naissance. Le seul endroit où mon cœur pouvait se libérer. Où mes larmes n'avaient pas peur de couler. Où les regards ne pouvaient entrer. Je lui dois tant. Merci. Adieu.

Me voilà dans l'allée principale. La nuit est déjà tombée. L'équipe 7 est partie depuis plusieurs heures. Mon départ est pour quelques minutes, et je sais que tu es là. Je sais que tu m'en veux. Je sais que tu seras celui qui souffrira le plus. Alors pardonne-moi mon égoïsme. Ne restes pas caché, montre toi. Dis-moi toute ta rancœur, je l'accepterais si cela peut te permettre de me pardonner. Mes pas me rapprochent de plus en plus des portes, dépêche-toi. Dis le moi. Dis-moi toutes ces choses horribles mais que je mérite. Je t'en prie. Ne sois pas comme tous les autres. Ne m'ignore pas.

- Je t'en prie…

Les mots sont sortis sans que je ne le veuille. Et pourtant tu ne viens pas. Je suis aux portes du village. Mes pas franchissent cette limite. Mon départ à commencé. Il sera bientôt trop tard. Alors dis-moi tout. Il le faut, tu le dois, j'en ai besoin.

- Naruto !

Enfin. Enfin tu te montres. Je me retourne. Tu es là. Digne. Fort. Blessé. Pardonne-moi.

- Shikamaru…

- Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? Cela ne te ressemble pas Naruto.

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu es l'homme le plus intelligent du village non ?

- Intelligent ne veut pas dire expert comportementaliste !

- Expert quoi ?

- Laisse tomber et réponds moi.

- Et toi ? Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches réellement. Mon départ ou bien… la proposition que j'ai acceptée ?

- …

- Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur Shika !

- …

- DIS-LE ! DIS-MOI QUE JE NE SUIS QU'UN CONNARD ! DIS MOI QUE JE NE MERITE PAS D'EXISTER ! DIS-MOI QUE LE VILLAGE ME HAIT DE NOUVEAU ! DIS-MOI QUE NOS COMPAGNONS NE ME PARDONNERONT PAS ! DIS MOI QUE TU ME DETESTES ! DIS Moi … Dis le moi … S'il te plaît…

- …

Je pleur. Encore. Toujours. Faible. Voilà ce qui me qualifie le mieux. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là. Ça fait si mal. Ton regard dans le mien. Le tien empli de colère. Le mien emboué de larmes. Tu t'avances. Je tremble. Ton pas est lent. Mon corps est inquiet. Ta main se lève. Ma tête s'affaisse. Ta chaleur se pose sur mon épaule. Mon cœur s'affole. Ton souffle murmure à mon oreille. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ton visage sourie. La joie m'envahie.

- Shika…, Merci !

Tu ne réponds pas. Ton sourire parle pour toi. Merci infiniment. Grâce à toi, je prends la route de Suna apaisé. Je laisse ce village derrière moi sans oublier mon passé. Je laisse nos amis sans les abandonner. Je laisse mon équipe pour mieux la retrouver. Je pars pour revenir libéré de mes démons.

Me voilà donc parti pour un voyage de 3 jours. Seul. Rien de mieux pour faire le point sur sa vie. Et bien sûr, cela commence par toi. Je me demande qu'elle sera ta réaction lorsque la vieille t'annoncera à toi et le reste de l'équipe que je suis parti. Seras-tu triste ? Viendras-tu me chercher ? Te manquerais-je ? Non, évidemment. Entre elle est moi, ton cœur sait. Plus je m'accroche à toi, plus tu l'aimes. Plus je pleure pour toi, plus tu lui souri. T'oublier ? Impossible. M'éloigner ? C'est pourquoi de suis sur ce chemin. T'aimer ? Toujours.

Je me rappelle de notre première fois. C'était quelques mois après ce jour maudit. Tu es venu chez moi, comme un ami le fait. Parler. Manger. Chamailler. Télé. Voilà notre soirée. J'étais déjà détruit à l'intérieur ce jour là, et je sais que tu l'avais remarqué. Tu me connais par cœur. Et pour me consoler, tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tu m'as murmuré « pleures ». Et bien évidemment, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je me suis redressé en colère. Je me souviens t'avoir dis « Je ne pleurerais pas devant toi, Teme ! ». Je n'ai jamais prononcé une phrase aussi fausse. Sans m'en rendre compte mes larmes coulaient déjà. Et tu étais toujours là. Tu n'as rien dis. Je t'en remercie. Tu t'es levé. J'en fus étonné. Tu m'as enlacé. J'ai cédé. Tu as patienté. J'ai fini par m'arrêter. Tu m'as embrassé. J'ai succombé. Nous nous sommes aimé. Toute la nuit tu m'as câliné. Et je me souviens de tes derniers mots avant de franchir la porte le lendemain matin. Ces mots que je ne comprends toujours pas aujourd'hui. « Pardonne-moi Naruto. Mais sois patient. » Et tu es parti. J'ai appris l'après midi même que tu sortais avec Sakura.

Il faut que je pense à autre chose. Déjà un jour de passé à penser à toi. A nous. A vous. Je ne vais pas y arriver vivant si je continue comme ça. Il est temps que je me repose. La nuit porte conseil dit-on. Moi elle me rappelle tes yeux. La lune quand à elle reflète ta peau. Les bras sous la tête, je me laisse aller en imaginant ton visage dans les étoiles. Et malgré ma résolution, je m'endors avec l'esprit emplis de toi.

Le deuxième jour débute. La chaleur commence à se faire ressentir. Je me rapproche doucement de ma nouvelle vie. Je vais y retrouver Gaara. La seule personne que je n'ai pas déçu. Qui me soutiens toujours, en vers et contre tout. Je ne le remercierais jamais assez. Malgré son titre de Kage, il est resté le même. Froid. Distant. Intimident. Effrayant. Beau. Dévoué. Avec lui, le village du sable tiens un puissant et juste Kazekage. Je l'envie un peu. Il a ce que je désir le plus. Le titre. La reconnaissance. La force. La confiance. Mais il le mérite. C'est pourquoi je suis tout de même heureux pour lui. C'est un grand Ninja.

Je me rappelle une altercation entre lui et Sasuke. Et bien malgré moi, j'étais le cœur du problème. Nous étions tous réunis pour fêter la promotion de Shikamaru. Il est aujourd'hui le bras gauche de la vieille puisque son bras droit reste Shizune. Nous avions profité de faire cette soirée lorsque les représentants du pays du sable étaient à Konoha. La fête avait lieu dans un bar réservé à cette occasion. L'entrée donnait dans l'avenue principale tandis que l'arrière s'ouvrait sur une ruelle.

La ruelle. Gaara. Moi. Envie. Hésitation. Frôlement. Tentation. Rapprochement. Découverte. Baisé. Bruit de fracas. Sasuke.

Il était là, fou de rage. Je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai pas bougé. Il s'est approché. Il a empoigné le Kazekage par le col. Un coup à frappé. Du sable m'est arrivé dans le visage. Gaara s'est protégé. Sasuke l'a relâché. Une pression à enveloppé mon bras. Mon corps s'est fait tirer. Un torse j'ai percuté. Une phrase a été prononcée. « Il est à moi ! ». J'ai pleuré. Le rouge à riposté. « Seules ses larmes vous lies. Et si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose, sois sûr que je viendrais personnellement te le faire payer de ta vie. Je n'accepte pas qu'un ange soit souillé par un démon. ». Et il est retourné au près des autres. Et moi je n'osai bouger. Puis Sasuke m'a relâché et je l'ai suivi à l'intérieur du bar. Drôle de soirée.

La mienne commence. Le sommeil me prend. J'installe mon campement. Une bonne nuit fait le plus grand bien. Demain je serais à Suna. Demain, ma nouvelle vie débutera.

Le soleil se lève. La chaleur est étouffante. Il est temps que je reparte. Petit détour à la rivière. L'eau fraîche m'appelle. Je remplis ma gourde. Je me lave. Et je repars.

Je sais qu'il m'attend. Lorsque Gaara avait fait sa proposition s'était le lendemain de l'altercation avec Sasuke. Baa-chan n'en revenait pas. Moi j'étais abasourdie. Comment pouvait-il me proposer cela. Et devant Shikamaru en plus. Mais il était le Kazekage, Tsunade ne pouvait lui refuser. Mais mon refus a été catégorique. Et Gaara l'a accepté en précisant qu'elle était valable aussi longtemps que lui et moi étions vivants. Je n'aurais jamais pensé valider l'accord. Mais m'y voici. Je vois l'image floue du village.

Je m'y rapproche à grand pas. Retrouver Gaara est un bonheur. Je sais qu'avec lui je ne crains rien, ni la peur, ni la suspicion, ni l'abandon. Il est comme un frère pour moi désormais. Je ne lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant. En si peu de temps il a réussi à se faire respecter et apprécier de tous. Je le soutiendrais toujours. Le voilà face à moi. Toujours le même. Cheveux rouge. Yeux turquoise. Peau pale. Kanji sur le front. Gourde de sable sur le dos. Accompagné des deux mêmes. Son frère, Kankuro et sa sœur, Temari. Je suis heureux de les revoir. Mais ce n'est pas le temps des bavardages. Un ninja ne vient pas seul. Il doit tout d'abord présenter son justificatif. Même si le Kazekage a été prévenu, il se doit de me poser la question dont la réponse détruira Shikamaru. Mais ses derniers mots pour moi me rendent confiant.

- Naruto, qu'elle est la raison de ta présence au village caché du sable ?

« Tu es et resteras un ninja de Konoha ». Merci Shika.

- J'accepte la requête déposée au près du Hokage. J'accepte d'habiter dans votre village et afin de concrétiser le pacte signé entre Konoha et Suna par une alliance, j'accepte de prendre pour épouse Temari, sœur du Kazekage.

* * *

**J' espère que vous avez aimé cette suite. Personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout le passage avec Shikamaru. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

_

* * *

_

- J'accepte la requête déposée au près du Hokage. J'accepte d'habiter dans votre village et afin de concrétiser le pacte signé entre Konoha et Suna par une alliance, j'accepte de prendre pour épouse Temari, sœur du Kazekage.

Refus. Baffe. Fureur. Tellement de choses en quelques secondes. Elle est terrifiante. Ses yeux sont emplis de mépris. Son regard est foudroyant. Sa colère est immense. Ses tremblements sont incessants. Temari.

Surprise. Douleur. Regret. Voilà l'enchaînement d'émotions vécu par mon corps. Tout comme Shika, elle est blessée. Tout comme lui, elle m'en voudra. Tout comme lui, elle l'aime. Et moi je détruis tout cela. Mon égoïsme en est la cause. Mon amour pour toi me pousse à agir ainsi. Je suis désolé.

- Tu te fou de moi j'espère ? Toi et moi se marier ? Comment peux-tu te rabaisser à ça ? Où est passé le Naruto qui n'accepte pas les accords qui piétinent ainsi la volonté des hommes et leur liberté ? Ce Ninja qui refuse toutes relations forcées ? Tu me déçois…

- Je sais tout cela. Et je suis toujours contre ce genre de procédés. Mais il s'agit de moi. Pour protéger mon village et tous ces gens qui me sont chers alors je suis prêt à tout.

- Arrête de raconter des salades Naruto. Tout le monde sait que le meilleur moyen de les protéger c'est d'être sur place, d'être dans ton village. Alors qu'elle est la vraie raison ? Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu décides d'accepter cette requête de Gaara, que je n'approuve pas d'ailleurs, après l'avoir refusé à plusieurs reprises ?

- Rien d'important. Bon, il fait chaud chez vous, on peut rentrer ?

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Naruto !

- Temari ! Ca suffit maintenant. Naruto, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Merci Gaara !

Impuissant. Je suis totalement impuissant face à elle. Cette décision je l'ai prise en connaissance de cause. Je savais qu'elle allait être blessée, tout comme Shika. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'elle m'en voudrait bien plus pour avoir enfreins mes propres principes, que pour le mal fait à son couple. Surprenante. Elle est surprenante. Je sais que si je lui expliquais pourquoi j'ai fuis le village, que je t'ai fuis toi, elle comprendrait. Elle me traiterait de gamin stupide. Et elle aurait raison. Mais je ne peux pas faire marche arrière. C'est ma dernière chance avant d'atteindre le non retour. Ma dernière chance de ma racheter au près des villageois. Ma dernière chance pour réussir à vivre sans toi. Sasuke.

Nouveau. Ce mot qui veut tout dire. Ce mot qui à lui seul décris ma journée. Ce mot qui me fait tant peur. Ce mot qui se lira peut-être avec oubli. Oubli qui lui ne connait pas ton nom. J'ai peur. J'ai peur car si ton nom s'efface, alors ton odeur disparaîtra. Ma peau ne se rappellera plus de ton touché. Ma bouche sera abandonnée. Mes yeux deviendront aveugles. Ma joie partira en exile. Mon corps sera orphelin. Mon âme pleurera. Mon cœur s'arrêtera. Ma vie t'appartient.

Le trajet de l'entrée du village à ma chambre a été calme. Trop calme lorsque l'on me connait. Mais lorsque je pars dans ces pensées qui me mènent à toi alors le monde n'existe plus. Mais mon retour à la réalité m'est obligatoire. Ma nouvelle chambre m'attend. Mes sacs patientent avant que je ne les libère du peu d'affaires qu'ils possèdent. Ma nouvelle vie commence.

Gaara est le seul encore présent. Il a du renvoyer sa sœur et son frère car quiconque connaissant Temari, sait que jamais elle n'abandonnera. Elle trouvera la vraie raison quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle me ressemble sur ce point là.

Je vide mes sacs. Orange. Noir. Orange. Orange. Noir. Orange. Seules couleurs présentent sur mes affaires. J'aime ces teintes. Chaude pour l'une et représentation de la solitude pour l'autre. Orange comme le pelage de Kyuubi et noir comme son âme. Le hasard fait bien les choses. Certaines choses.

Je finis le rangement. Et je m'installe sur le lit double présent dans la pièce avec une fenêtre à sa gauche. Le soleil est brulant à travers cette dernière. Mais cet astre est si beau qu'on lui pardonne toujours ses brulures. Le pardon est un puissant pouvoir. Il peut permettre de détruire ou bien de construire. J'espère que tu me l'accorderas, Shika.

Le Kazekage s'installe à mes côtés. Lui il sait. Il me connait si bien. Jinchuuriki. Un mot. Un mot qui signifie tout pour nous. Un mot qui lie nos vies. Le passé. Toujours le même. Haine. Toujours ressentie. Rejet. Toujours connu. Amour. Reçu bien tard. Voilà ce qui nous lie. Voilà ce qui fait peur. Voilà ce que tu as accepté. Voilà ce que Gaara sait sans me le demander. Voilà ce que le village a essayé d'oublier pour me remercier d'avoir vaincu Pain. Mais voilà que l'oubli fait place aux souvenirs depuis ce jour maudit.

Seul Gaara n'a pas changé de comportement à mon égard. Et je sais que là il va vouloir des réponses que je ne peux refuser de donner. Il attend que je sois prêt. Il attend que je commence, et c'est donc ce que je vais faire. Rien ne sert d'attendre plus longtemps.

- Je suis désolé pour ta sœur. Je sais que cela doit être dur à accepter de ce marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas.

- …

- Je… j'ai pris une décision égoïste, je le sais. Mais j'avais besoin de me libérer de la pression liée aux villageois. J'avais besoin de prendre de la distance. Et si cela peut permettre au village de ne plus vivre dans la peur alors j'accepte de partir.

- Sasuke.

- Quoi ? Comment ça Sasuke ?

- C'est à cause de lui que tu pars, n'est ce pas ? Il a continué à jouer avec toi.

Il a vraiment une capacité à lire en moi étonnante. Mais je ne peux pas satisfaire sa curiosité. On ne peut pas dire que l'entente soit des meilleures entre eux. Tension. Atmosphère glaciale. Regards foudroyant. Discussion inexistante. Alors un détail de trop et le combat présent dans l'air aura lieu. Et je ne le souhaite pas. Ne rien dire. Pour notre bien à tous les trois.

- Non, pas du tout. Nous avons discuté, et nous avons convenu qu'il était mieux pour nous d'arrêter notre relation. C'est donc d'un commun accord que tout est terminé. Je suis venu ici, parce que c'est quand même douloureux. Mais ça va aller.

- Hm…

Il ne me croit pas. Il sait. Il sait tout de moi. Lorsque je mens ou lorsque je suis sincère. Mais il n'insiste pas. Il sait aussi que cela ne sert à rien d'insister. Il se lève. Se dirige vers la porte. Il se contentera juste d'attendre que je me décide à parler. Merci, Gaara. Et juste avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre il me dit bonne nuit. Il ne m'en veut pas.

Il se fait tard. Mon voyage m'a épuisé. Le lit m'appelle. Mes yeux se ferment. Je m'endors.

_- Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! C'est horrible ! Notre village, ton village ! Tous ces gens t'appréciaient tellement ! Et toi tu as tout piétiné. Tu as tout détruis sans aucuns remords. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça Naruto ! Nous te faisions confiance. Tu es si cruel. Tu as été aussi jusqu'à blesser tes propres camarades. Tout le monde avait raison. Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Tu n'es pas Naruto Uzumaki mais la réincarnation du démon renard ! Tu devrais partir. Quitter ce village avant que tout ceux de ta promotion te détruise de leurs propres mains. Et crois moi, ils le feront. Alors quitte ce village pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Tu n'es plus désiré ici. Monstre !_

Ce rêve. Il est encore présent. Il est tellement douloureux. Et sans toi, il revient de plus en plus. Je vais devoir m'y habituer puisque tu ne seras plus là. Konoha. Suna. Si loin. Mais ce rêve n'est rien à côté de ce que j'ai fais. Je m'en veux tant. Je ne le voulais pas. Toutes ces choses horribles, je ne voulais pas. Je ne sais pas comment cela a pu arriver. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Mais toi. Toi qui m'as dis tous ces mots atroces. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que tu m'insulterais de cette façon. Avec autant d'animosité. Autant de ressentiment. Tu es si cruelle. Et en plus de tout cela, tout le monde t'a suivi. Tous ces gens que j'aimais m'ont tourné le dos sans aucune hésitation. Sans aucun remord. Souffrance. Blessure. Douleur. Abandon. Rejet. Toutes ces émotions qui m'ont vue grandir ont réapparu lors de mon réveil après les incidents du jour maudit. Et elles ne m'avaient pas manquées. Mais leur douleur est restée la même. Et tout cela à cause de toi. Toi que je croyais mon amie. Ton nom hante mes nuits. Il désenchante mes rêves. Il monopolise mon amour. Il me détruit à chaque pensée. Te pardonner ? Impossible. Te parler ? Comme des amis. Sincérité ? Inexistante.

- Sakura…

* * *

**Désolé si vous trouvez que les chapitres sont trop court mais je compte continuer comme ça. J'aime ce rythme. :) **

**Un grand Merci à YUE pour ses reviews. Comme je ne peux te répondre sans compte et bien je le fais là. Ca me fait extrêmement plaisir :).**

**Et merci aux autres à qui je ne peux répondre également :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

_

* * *

___

- Sakura…

Cris. Sang. Blessures. Douleur. Peur. Effroi. Panique. Folie. Jour maudit.

Je me souviens. Je me souviens de mon réveil. Quelques jours après la catastrophe. Tu étais là. Sakura. Les autres étaient plongés dans le coma ou gravement blesser et devaient donc se reposer. Alors tu en as profité. Tu t'es approché. Et tu as commencé. Tu m'as craché toutes ces atrocités à la figure. Douleur. Voilà ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là. Comment étais-ce possible que toi, mon amie, mon équipière, la subordonnée du Hokage, tu me dises des choses aussi immondes. Je n'avais pas compris. Mais par la suite si.

Reconnaissance. Tu en a besoin. Obstacle. Ce que je suis à tes yeux. Car tu n'acceptes pas que je sois dans les faveurs de ton maître. Tu ne supportes pas qu'au moindre problème elle accourt pour moi, tout en te laissant en plan sans aucuns remords. Mais dis-moi Sakura, qui est allé la chercher ? Qui à risqué sa vie pour la convaincre ? Qui a vécu sans famille ? Qui n'a connu que douleur et haine durant son enfance ? Qui a du déjà ce battre après quelques heures à peine ? Qui a été prit pour le démon renard ? Qui n'a jamais été traité comme un petit garçon normal ? Alors dis moi, dis moi, n'ai-je pas le droit à un peu de bonheur ? N'ai-je pas le droit d'être aimé ? Tsunade est la seule personne qui me reste depuis la mort de l'ermite pas net. Ils étaient comme des parents. Amour. Réprimande. Présence. Attention. Protection. Voilà tout ce qu'ils m'ont offert. Et je ne laisserais personne détruire ce dernier lien que j'ai avec cette famille adoptif. Jamais, Sakura.

C'est pour cela que je suis parti également. Car une seule tentative de ta part pour tout briser et je me serais laissé aller à te le faire payer. Amour. Connais-tu réellement ce mot ? Sasuke. L'aimes-tu réellement ? Non, il est seulement une satisfaction personnelle pour toi. Avoir le grand Sasuke Uchiwa comme amant est un honneur. Ainsi, la reconnaissance t'est offerte. Car tu seras Madame Uchiwa dans très peu de temps. Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé dire mais c'est faux. Lui. Tu l'aimes. Tu le respect. Tu l'admire. Tu lui es dévoué. Lui. Il est tout pour toi. Le reste. Tu le piétines. Et je t'en veux tant pour ça.

Votre amour. Je l'accepte. Petit à petit. Ta méchanceté. Je la hais. Mais tant qu'il est heureux avec toi alors je ne ferais rien. Tant que votre amour est sincère alors je m'effacerais. Tant qu'il y a un vous alors je souffrirais.

Ce mariage est une chance. Il aide le village. Il m'éloigne de toi. Il est mon opportunité. Dans un mois il sera concrétisé. Dans un mois tout sera terminé. Je serais marié. Toi aussi. Nous seront éloigné. Je devrais l'aimer. Tu lui feras un bébé. Ainsi est faite la vie.

Le jour s'est levé. Mon cauchemar et mes pensées ont remplis ma nuit. Le sommeil n'est pas parti. Un bon petit déjeuné et ça va aller.

Aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui sera fixé la date de mon mariage. La date de fin de ma vie à Konoha et celle du commencement de ma vie à Suna. La fin de nous, le début d'elle et moi. La fin. Notre fin.

J'arrive dans la salle pour déjeuner. Ils sont déjà tous là. La tension est palpable. Son regard toujours colérique. Elle m'en veut. Je me demande comment Shikamaru fait pour gérer une fille avec autant de caractère. Je suppose qu'ils sont tout simplement faits l'un pour l'autre. Je les admire. Mais je vais les séparer. Leur amour ne sera plus autorisé. Et tout cela je le savais avant de prendre la décision. Mais en la regardant. Elle. Son regard intense. Sa tristesse. Sa colère. Son… abandon ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je m'installe prêt d'elle. De l'autre côté se trouve Gaara. Je veux savoir la raison de se revirement de situation. Alors autant demander à la principale concernée.

- Que ce passe-t-il, Temari ?

- Tu le sais déjà, abruti !

- Je… non, vraiment.

- Si, tu le sais puisque tout est de ta faute ! A cause de toi, je vais devoir me marier avec un mec que je n'aime pas ! Ma vie n'est plus faite de mes propres choix. TU as pris la décision que JE devais me marier avec toi ! GAARA a proposé cette idée sans M'en avertir auparavant. Et comble de tout, mon copain « m'autorise » à t'épouser ! Comme tu peux le constater, tout cela arrive en même temps que toi. Tu peux donc déduire seul qui est le problème !

- …

Fureur. Ce seul mot décrit son état actuel. Hier n'était rien comparé à aujourd'hui. Peur. C'est ce qu'elle m'inspire. Je l'ai blessé. Trop blessé. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que ça irait jusque là. Je m'en veux. Son regard à lui seul me blesse. J'ai mal.

Déception. Encore. Poitrine. Douleur. Pression. Cœur. Replis. Tremblements. Regrets. Remords. Souffrance. Folie. Visage. Shika.

Shikamaru. Ta phrase me revient. « Tu es et resteras un ninja de Konoha ». Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dis cela. Tu avais déjà prévu de me laisser l'épouser ? Tu l'abandonne comme ça, sans rien faire ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Tu l'aimes. Elle t'aime. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi dit-elle cela ? Que lui as-tu dis ? Temari, dis-moi ce qu'il a osé faire.

- Tem …

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

- Ca suffit maintenant Temari ! J'en ai décidé ainsi, je suis le Kazekage, tu n'as donc pas le choix ! Alors arrête de blâmer ainsi Naruto. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, ne l'oublies pas.

- Je ne suis pas aussi égoïste que vous deux pour prétendre que je suis la seule à payer le prix. Mais moi je n'entraîne pas les autres et qui plus est mes amis avec moi!

- Egoïste ? Tu ne connais rien Temari, alors tais-toi ! Ne parle pas ainsi de l'enfer des autres !

- L'enfer ? Tu ne vas pas un peu loin là ? N'es-tu pas le Kazekage aujourd'hui ? N'es-tu pas reconnu de tous ? N'es-tu pas respecté ? Ton enfer semble bien beau et joyeux dis-moi.

- Temari ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma sœur que je me retiendrais. Alors arrête ce déblatérer de telles bêtises. Tu commence à m'énerver !

- Je…

- CA SUFFIT !

Je n'en peux plus. Comment peut-elle dire de telles atrocités ? Elle ne connait rien. Elle n'a rien vécu. Elle a seulement vu. Constater. Mais jamais ressentie. Elle ne peut pas parler ainsi ! Elle n'en a pas le droit. Comment peut-elle mettre en doute l'enfer que vivent les Jinchuuriki ? C'est odieux. Même sous la colère on ne peut dire de telles choses. Et elle prétend être sa sœur. Elle a du le voir souffrir dans son enfance. Alors dire de telles conneries est intolérable. Je ne peux lui pardonner !

- Arrête ! As-tu déjà été un Jinchuuriki dis-moi ?

- Je… Non.

- Alors tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu ne connais pas les souffrances ressenties. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ce battre chaque jour pour ta survie, tout juste après ta naissance. Les coups reçus constamment par des habitants de ton propre village, tu n'en as pas eu. Les insultes emplies de mépris, tu ne connais pas. L'amour. Ah ça oui, tu connais. Mais nous, nous on n'en a jamais reçu. Un câlin ? Le mot nous était inconnu. Souffrance. Douleur. Rejet. Sang. Pleure. Solitude. Abandon. Blessure. Voilà ce que nous connaissons. Voilà ce que tu ne sais pas. Alors maintenant, ne remets plus en cause notre enfer. Parce que si tu devais y plonger tu te noierais là où nous, nous avons survécus.

- Naruto...

Elle semble comprendre mes paroles. Elle m'appelle plus calmement. La colère a fait place aux regrets. Son regard parle pour elle. Elle s'en veut. Et il ya de quoi. Dire ceci n'est pas acceptable. Même sous l'emprise de la colère. Mais j'ai également ma part de responsabilités. C'est moi qui lui ai forcé la main. Son accord, je ne le lui ai jamais demandé. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Mais je ne comprends pas quelque chose. Pourquoi Shikamaru lui a-t-il dit cela ? La laisser se marier, je ne comprends pas. Serait-il capable de sacrifier son couple pour moi ? Non, c'est impossible. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il faut que je sache.

- Temari ! Tout à l'heure tu as dis que ton copain t'autorisait à m'épouser. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi fait-il cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a dit qu'il comprenait la situation et qu'un ninja devait faire le meilleur pour son village. Etre ninja implique beaucoup de sacrifice m'a-t-il dit. Et je lui en veux. Je lui en veux de faire ce sacrifice. Il ne devrait pas l'accepter ! Surtout que tout le monde sait que si tu dis non, alors Gaara et Tsunade-sama accepterons ta décision. C'est pourquoi je lui en veux de ne pas se battre en essayant de te dissuader.

- Je comprends. Mais il a toujours été surprenant.

Shika, pourquoi ? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas.

- Shikamaru est un type bien. Ne t'en fais pas, je pense qu'il finira par réagir.

- Shikamaru ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

- Et bien, on parle de lui depuis tout à l'heure.

- Non.

- Quoi ? C'est bien ton copain Shika, non ?

- Non. Pourquoi cette idée ?

- Et bien tout le village pense que vous êtes ensemble. Ce n'est pas le cas alors ?

- Non pas du tout. Il est bien trop bizarre et … bizarre, pour moi.

- Mais c'est qui alors ton copain ?

- Shino.

* * *

**Voilà la suite :) .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

_

* * *

___

- Shino

Surprise. Etonnement. Stupéfaction. Sourire. Rire. Encore. Toujours. Fou rire.

Shino. C'est… inattendu. Je n'en reviens pas. Shino. Mince alors, quand les autres vont savoir ça. Et elle ose dire que Shika est bizarre. Et bien elle n'a pas bien regardé celui qu'elle a choisit. Le ninja le plus bizarre de notre promotion. Personne n'a jamais vu ses yeux. Il est couvert de la tête aux pieds. Même en été. Ce mec n'est pas normal. Tiens c'est peut être pour ça qu'ils sont ensemble, après tout elle n'est pas normale non plus Temari pour trouver Shika encore plus étrange que Shino. Mais bon, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Non mais attends une seconde…

- Shino ? Ca veut dire que c'est lui qui accepte que l'on se mari toi et moi ? Sérieux ?

- Oui, cet enfoiré me lâche comme ça pour « devoir de ninja » soit disant ! Il n'est qu'un Con !

- C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre, mais c'est un excellent ninja, c'est pourquoi je comprends sa décision. Il ne fait pas passer ses émotions avant le bien du village.

- Je respecterai son choix s'il y avait un quelconque risque pour le village. Mais là tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce mariage n'aura lieu que pour satisfaire ton égoïsme. Alors ne viens pas jouer le respectable ninja, Naruto !

- Je… je suis désolé. Tu as raison. Je vais prendre l'air…

- En espérant qu'il te remette les idées en place !

Je ne peux plus supporter toute cette haine qu'elle m'envoie. Elle souffre. Elle est blessée. Elle est une femme. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Egoïste. Je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant. Pourquoi maintenant ? A cause de toi. Je me suis promis pourtant de ne plus dépendre de ta personne. Mais en ce moment, ce mariage, Temari, Shino, leur amour, j'allais les détruire seulement pour te fuir. Encore pour toi. Il faut que j'arrête. Il faut que je redevienne ce que j'étais. Il faut que je t'oublie. Il faut…

- AIEEEE !

- Ex… excusez-moi !

C'est qu'il a la tête dure ce gars. Il vient de me foncer dedans, tête baissée. Que lui arrive-t-il, ses yeux sont emplis de terreur. Qu…

- SALE PEETIT MERDEUX, REVIENS LA IMMEDIATEMENT ! TU CROIS POUVOIR T'EN TIRER COMME CA ?

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi cet homme court après ce mec ? Et mais attends, qu'est ce qu'il fou ? Il le tape. Encore. Fort. Plus fort. Un crie. Une lutte. J'interviens.

- Non mais vous êtes malade ? Laissez-le !

- De quoi je me mêle ? Retourne d'où tu viens, ça ne te regarde pas !

- Bien sûr que si. Si vous croyez que je vais vous laissez faire.

Je l'agrippe au bras. Il lâche sa prise. Son autre main arrive. Je l'esquive. Je le retourne. Il hurle. Son bras derrière son dos, il ne peut plus bouger. Un simple commerçant ne peut rien contre un ninja. Tout comme ce garçon qui ne peut rien face à cette brute. D'ailleurs il me regarde avec un air étonné. L'aurais-je épaté ?

- Bon maintenant si un de vous deux m'expliquait ce qu'il ce passe ?

- Ce morveux vient de me voler ces habits qu'il porte sur lui. Il est allé les essayer dans une cabine pour ensuite s'enfuir en courant avec ! C'est intolérable, il ne s'est faire que ça ! SAL MÔME !

- Oh, ça suffit ! Et toi, paye ce commerçant puisque tu ne peux pas lui rendre à moins de te retrouver en caleçon en pleine rue.

- Si j'ai volé c'est que je ne peux pas ! Tout le monde n'a pas les moyens !

- Ok… bon je vous relâche, je vous paye et l'histoire est finit. Quant à toi tu vas venir avec moi, on va discuter.

- Tu as eu de la chance, mais que je ne te revois plus trainer dans le coin, voleur !

Et bien, quelle histoire. Moi qui voulais simplement prendre l'air. Et me voilà coincé avec ce gosse. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi je souhaite lui parler. Il a l'air jeune. Il est plus petit que moi d'une demi-tête. Ses cheveux rouge sont en bataille, et lui retombent sur les yeux. Yeux qui pourraient être magnifique avec cette couleur grise envoûtante mais qui sont actuellement emplis de colère. Colère ? Et … c'est moi qu'il regarde. Bon les murmures autour m'agacent, il vaut mieux aller dans un endroit plus calme pour discuter. Il est trop jeune pour que je le laisse faire ce qu'il fait. La vie vaut bien plus que cela.

- Viens, je connais un endroit plus calme pour parler.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de vous parler ? Vous n'êtes qu'un ninja ami du Kazekage qui ne connait rien de la rue, alors mettez vos sermons où je pense. Salut.

Prétentieux. Arrogant. Dédaigneux. Irrespectueux. Solitaire. Haineux. Craintif. Seul. Comme moi.

C'est ça. Oui. C'est pour cela que je veux l'aider. Parce qu'il a besoin d'une main pour venir à son aide. Aide qu'il refusera mais que je lui donnerais tout de même. Je connais tant ce ressenti que je ne peux le laisser partir. Je ne peux le laisser s'enfoncer encore plus dans ces ténèbres qui l'entour. Une étincelle. Une étincelle dans tout ce noir et alors il pourra entrevoir la fin de ce cauchemar. Je serais donc cette étincelle.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Tu viens et c'est tout.

Je l'attrape et le jette sur mon épaule. Il est maigre. Car seul, on ne mange pas. Il est pâle. Car seul, on ne traîne pas au soleil. Il se débat. Car seul, on se protège de tout. Il abandonne. Car seul, c'est ce que l'on fini toujours par faire.

Nous voilà arrivé sur un terrain d'entrainement abandonné. Je sais qu'ici nous ne seront pas dérangé. Je sais qu'ici il pourra s'exprimé. Mais il faut d'abord qu'il se sent près et en sécurité. Iruka l'a fait pour moi, je me dois de le faire pour ce garçon maintenant. Iruka m'a parlé en premier alors je vais commencer également.

- Très bien. Je vais te raconter mon histoire, à toi, mon inconnu. Et peut-être qu'ainsi tu ne me verras plus comme un ami proche du Kazekage et ignorant des souffrances des habitants. Peut-être ne penseras tu plus que je suis un petit bourge donneur de leçon.

- Rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis ! Et puis d'abord je m'en fiche de votre vie toute jolie ! Et qu'est ce que l'on fait ici ? Je me casse !

Il se lève. Je commence.

- C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon n'ayant connu que solitude et haine depuis sa naissance. Les habitants étaient ses bourreaux. Les coups étaient sa punition. Sa bêtise ? Etre le porteur d'un puissant démon qui attaqua le village le jour de sa naissance. Mais était-il coupable d'être le réceptacle de ce monstre ? Il n'avait rien demandé. Il n'était qu'un enfant venant de naître, seul, sans parents pour l'aimer, le chérir, le protéger. Ils étaient morts, morts le jour où lui vit le monde pour la première fois. Quel cruel début de vie.

Il en a voulut à tous ces gens. Toutes ces personnes qui le haïssaient pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais il allait leur montrer à tous. Oui, il allait devenir le plus grand et le plus puissant de tous les Hokages. Et ce jour là, ils lui devront le respect. Ils regretteront d'avoir un jour osé porter la main sur lui. Sa vraie valeur sera révélée.

Mais pour cela, il devait passer obligatoirement par l'école des ninjas. Ce fut à ce moment là, que les choses commencèrent à changer. En effet, après n'avoir connu que Haine. Mépris. Souffrance. Solitude. Rejet. De nouveaux sentiments furent leur apparition. Amitié. Amour. Fraternité. Tendresse. Dévouement. Grâce à tous ces gens qui ne le voyaient pas comme un monstre mais comme un humain. Grâce à tous ces gens qui le respectaient. Grâce à tous ces gens qui le soutenaient, il avait trouvé une autre raison, une toute nouvelle raison d'atteindre son rêve : les protéger, les protéger tous. Il s'était fait des amis. Il avait du attendre 12 ans pour connaitre enfin le bonheur de vivre jusqu'à il y quelques mois.

Bien sûr il y eu des coûts durs entre temps. Les attaques d'une organisation qui le voulait coût que coûte et la mort de son sensei. Jiraya-sensei. C'était un pervers sans aucuns doutes. Il était solitaire également. Il ne ménageait jamais son élève c'est certain. Mais il était son maître. Aujourd'hui, il lui doit tout. Il était le meilleur. Il était comme un père. Il était sont équilibre. Et lorsque Jiraya-sensei est mort, l'enfant perdit cet équilibre.

Il est devenu instable. Contrôler Kyuubi comme le lui avait apprit son maître devint de plus en plus difficile. Chacun de ses sauts d'humeur lui demandait un effort surhumain pour réprimer le démon. Et un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva, son coéquipier et meilleur ami fut blesser lors d'un combat d'entraînement. Le renard l'avait contrôlé l'espace de quelques secondes mais qui ont coûtées une marque à vie sur le bras de son ami. C'est à la suite de cet évènement que le jeune ninja, âgé alors de 14 ans, entreprit un long voyage pour pouvoir s'entrainer et ainsi revenir au village sans faire courir de risque aux habitants avec ses sauts d'humeurs.

Son retour fut un an plus tard lors d'une attaque d'un pays voisin contre le sien. La plus part des ennemies était des ninjas errants engagés par le roi de ce pays proche. Le jeune ninja fut d'une grande aide et accueillit en héros. Mais pas pour longtemps car en réalité les troupes ennemies s'étaient tout simplement retiré pour mieux réattaquer. Tout allait pour le mieux du côté de son village, pour un pays envahit, jusqu'au moment où il fut incapable de contrôler le démon en son sein. Inconsciemment il attaqua tout le monde sans exception. Ce carnage dura quelques minutes avant qu'un ninja qui n'était autre qu'un de ses senseis, Yamato, intervienne et l'immobilise. Certains de ses propres camarades furent blessés. La bataille fut gagnée par son camp. Toute l'histoire lui fut racontée. Toute la haine lui fut destinée.

Depuis ce jour, le jeune ninja, âgé de 16 ans, n'est vu que comme un monstre par tout les habitants de ce village. Même ses personnes qu'il pensait être ses amis le rejettent sans aucuns remords. C'est pourquoi il est partit et ce retrouve là, assit à tes côtés…

* * *

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, Naruto est moins dépressif dans ses pensées. C'est jusqu'il ne pense pas à Sasuke c'est pour cela :D ! **

**Et qui est ce fameux jeune homme à qui il raconte sa vie si facilement? ... Mystère :D !**

**Et enfin, MERCi à tous les reviewers, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

POV Sasuke

6 Jours. Une mission. 3 Ninjas. Aucuns blessés. Un retour. Te retrouver. Un jour. Notre jour.

Je me faufile discrètement dans ton immeuble. Mes pas me mènent devant ta porte. Ma main se rapproche de ce bouton. La sonnerie retentie pour te faire venir. Tes pas… Tes pas ne résonnent pas. Pourquoi ? Où es-tu ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être absent lors de nos rendez-vous. Quelque chose ne va pas. Tout est trop calme. Tout est trop vide. Ton absence est bien trop présente. L'Hokage était bien trop tourmentée. Quelque chose nous est cachée. Il faut que j'aille vérifier. Tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir fait une chose insensée. Je ne pourrais te le pardonner.

Je cours. Plus vite. Encore. Je dois savoir. Ton absence. Cette sensation. Ce vide. Ce silence. Je ne l'accepterais pas. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je te l'interdit.

Me voilà devant le bureau. Ça y est. Derrière, la vérité. Je pousse la porte. Tsunade-Sama semble m'attendre. Elle savait. Elle sait que j'aurais vite remarqué. Elle me sourie. Faiblement. Je m'avance. Un pressentiment m'envahit. Qu'as-tu fais Naruto ? Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir.

- Où est-il ?

- Partit.

Partit. Comme je le pensais. Mais où ? En mission ? Je l'espère. Désertion ? Je ne pense pas. Refaire ta vie ? Je refuse !

- Où ?

- A Suna.

A Suna ? Pourquoi ? Retrouver le Kazekage ? Je refuse également ! Tu n'as pas le droit Naruto. Tu es à moi. A moi seul, et j'irais te chercher s'il le faut.

- Pourquoi ?

- Se marier.

Quoi ? C'est une blague ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Te marier ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ?

- Qui ?

- Temari.

Temari ? La copine de Shikamaru ? Que t'est-il passé par la tête Naruto ? Ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne briserais jamais un couple. Ils t'ont forcé, j'en suis sûr.

- Pourquoi ?

- Conclure un accord entre nos deux villages.

J'en étais sûr. Ce sont eux qui l'ont décidé pour toi. Mais pourquoi toi et non ce fainéant ? Je ne les comprends pas. Mais une chose est sur, c'est que je ne laisserais pas les choses se passer ainsi. Je te récupèrerais, quoi qu'il arrive. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi Naruto !

- Je vais le chercher.

- C'est de sa propre décision ce mariage.

Quoi ? Ta propre décision ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends rien. Toi qui disais détester ce genre de procéder. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ment, c'est certain.

- Pas Naruto.

- Nous croirais-tu capable, le Kazekage et moi, de forcer Naruto à faire une telle chose. Et puis tu devrais savoir mieux que quiconque qu'il n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.

C'est vrai. Alors tu à vraiment décidé de te marier par intérêts du village. Je ne le pardonnerais pas. Je ne te le pardonnerais pas. Partir comme ça sans prévenir. Tu es un lâche. Tu savais que j'allais te retenir sinon. Et par n'importe quels moyens s'il le fallait. Tu savais que j'aurais réussis. Car tu savais que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. Tout comme tu es le seul qui me retient à Konoha. Alors tu as préféré être lâche. Lâche envers moi et égoïste envers Shikamaru. Je ne te savais pas comme ça, Naruto. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas. N'imagine pas m'avoir échappé si facilement. Je vais venir. Je vais venir te montrer que tu n'es rien sans moi.

- Quant à toi Sasuke, ton mariage avec Sakura est prévu pour dans deux mois. Tu restes donc au village afin de superviser tous les préparatifs.

Mariage ? Sakura ? Deux mois ? Impossible. Une semaine. Une seule petite semaine d'absence et tout à changé. Tu es parti. Je suis revenu. Tu vas te marier. Je vais l'épouser. Tu veux m'oublier. Je le refuse. Tu me fuis. Je te suis.

- Et Naruto ?

- Dans un mois maintenant puisque cela fait 1 semaine qu'il est partit. Ceux que Naruto souhaite invités iront à Suna et reviendront ensuite pour ton mariage. Les deux semaines de décalage sont suffisantes pour le voyage.

- Très bien. Au revoir.

Je sors de ce bureau. De cette tour. De cet endroit qui vient te retirer à moi. Un mois. Un mois et tu seras marier à cette fille. Je me demande bien ce que Shikamaru en pense de tout cela. C'est la femme qu'il aime après tout. A-t-il accepté ? Ne sait-il rien ? Qui sait, peut-être ne l'aimait-il pas tant. Moi je la déteste. Tes mains la toucheront. Tes yeux la regarderont. Tes lèvres l'embrasseront. Ton touché l'électrisera. Ton regard l'envoutera. Ton baisé la convaincra. Toutes ces choses qui n'étaient qu'à moi lui seront désormais destinées. Je ne peux pas. Non je refusé de l'accepter. Tu es à moi. Je n'ai pas fini de t'explorer. Je n'ai pas fini de jouer. Je refuse de te laisser à cette fille. Je refuse mais je ne peux agir. La vieille, comme tu aimes l'appeler, me fait surveiller.

Je suis arrivé devant chez moi et je les sens tout autour. Ils ne cherchent même pas à se camoufler. Ils veulent me passer le message. « Reste au village ou tu le regretteras ». Quatre ANBU, bien trop malgré mon excellent niveau. Tant pis, j'attendrais le moment propice.

Me voilà arrivé dans ma chambre. Sur ce lit froid. Le silence pour seul compagnon. La solitude pour seul ami. Des questions pour seul sommeil.

Je me demande si une fois marié tu comptes te refuser à moi. Je me demande si une fois père tu compte arrêter nos rendez-vous. Je me demande si tu comptes vraiment m'oublier...

* * *

**Court je sais mais c'est la transition pour le retour du côté de Konoha. **

**BLOOM tu as devancé ma fic ^^. Quand j'ai vu ta review, ça m'a fait sourire puisque justement c'est ce que je prévoyais de faire, montrer un peu Konoha, comme tu peux le voir dans ce mini chapitre qui amorce la suite à Konoha ^^. En tout cas merci pour ta review ;).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Le jour se lève. Les cauchemars s'en vont. Le mien est réel. Tu es parti. Cela depuis deux semaines maintenant. Tu vas te marier. Tout comme moi. Tu vivras là bas. Je resterais ici. Mais …

Je ne le veux pas. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Tu devais n'être qu'à moi. Tu ne devais pas partir là-bas. Tu devais être patient. Tu ne devais pas m'abandonner. Tu devais m'aimer. Tu ne devais pas tenter de me quitter. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne te comprends pas…

Je me lève, il est temps. J'ai rendez vous avec l'Hokage. Surement pas une mission, il y a les préparatifs du mariage. Mariage que l'on m'impose. Tsunade-sama risque de me parler de tout ça. De toutes ces choses moins importantes que toi. Toutes ces choses qui m'empêchent de venir te chercher. Toutes ces choses qui m'ont éloigné de toi.

Mais ordre oblige, je dois y aller. Me voici donc dans les rues de Konoha. Marchant parmi ses habitants. Ils ne me regardent pas, ils m'admirent. Ils ne m'apprécient pas, ils me vénèrent. Ils ne me voient pas comme Sasuke mais comme un Uchiwa. Ils ne sont pas comme toi. Ils ne sont pas sincères.

C'est ainsi jusqu'à la grande tour. La porte du bureau se tiens devant moi. J'y entre. L'Hokage se tiens droite. Ses yeux sont graves mais aussi inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ? A-t-elle peur de ma réaction ? Pourtant il n'y a pas de quoi. Depuis le départ de Naruto je suis docile. Je me prête au jeu du mariage pour le moment.

- Sasuke…

- …

- Ce matin nous avons reçu un pigeon messager de Suna.

- Suna ? Naruto ?

Naruto as envoyé un message ? Que se passe-t-il ? Le mariage est annulé ? Shikamaru s'est enfin révolté ?

- En effet. Il y a écrit que le mariage entre Temari et lui n'aura pas lieu et que le Kazekage accepte cette décision.

Tant mieux. Il va pouvoir revenir. Et je vais lui faire comprendre que partir comme ça n'ai pas une chose à faire. Je vais le dissuader de tenter une seconde fois d'agir ainsi. Il va regretter de m'avoir quitté. Peut-être est-ce pour cela que le mariage a été annulé.

- Et pourquoi cette décision ?

- Il ne l'a pas précisé. Mais il a fourni une lettre à ton nom. Peut être y trouveras-tu la réponse. Tiens.

Une lettre ? Depuis quand écris-tu des lettres Naruto ? Voyons ça. J'espère que tu te repenti.

_« __Sasuke, _

_J'écris pour la première fois une lettre. Et elle t'est destinée. Qui sait, peut être ne la liras-tu pas. Mais tant pis. J'aurais aimé te dire que je t'aime comme on aime le soleil, comme je l'aime tant. Mais pour mon bien, pour ton bien et celui de ton couple je ne te le dirais pas. Je ne te le dirais plus. Mais n'oublies surtout pas que le monde est beau et que c'est beau d'aimer. Sans amour on ne peut avancer. Alors aime ta femme, et tes futurs enfants. Écris-lui les plus beaux poèmes, ce que j'aurais aimé faire pour toi._

_Même si tu es froid et distant, devient le soleil pour sécher leurs larmes. Ce que je rêvais d'être. Mais c'est plus fort que toi. Tu n'y peux rien. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé avoir cette place. Ce monde n'est pas pour nous. Ton amour n'est pas pour moi. _

_Il y a peu j'aurais également écris que ce monde n'est pas le mien, mais cela a changé. Oui, aujourd'hui je veux vivre. Plus pour toi. Plus pour nous. Plus pour Konoha. Mais pour une personne que je dois protéger. Que je veux protéger. Une personne que je veux essayer d'aimer. Et pour cela je dois t'oublier. Voilà pourquoi je t'écris. Afin que tu me laisse l'aimer autant que tu aimes Sakura. _

_Je t'en pris. Même les yeux fermés, les larmes ont coulé. Il est temps pour nous de nous séparer. Il est temps pour nous d'oublier que l'on s'est aimé et de retrouver notre liberté. _

_Au revoir, Sasuke. »_

Colère. Incompréhension. Colère. Colère. Haine. Comment cela est-ce possible ? Pourquoi m'écrit-il cela ? Je ne veux pas. Non, je refuse. Tu n'as pas le droit Naruto. Tu m'appartiens.

Qui est cette personne qui t'éloigne de moi ? Qui est-elle pour oser te faire m'oublier ? Peu importe combien tu l'aimes. Peu importe qui elle est. Je lui ferais regretter. Elle ne devait pas exister. Elle n'était pas prévue dans le plan. Je vais me venger. Sois-en sur Naruto. Protège-la bien si tu veux pouvoir la sauver. Je serais sa plus grande menace. Je ….

- SASUKE ! Tu pars en mission sur le champ. A la frontière du pays du feu un groupe d'individus a été repéré. D'après nos informations ils en auraient après Naruto. Il sera envoyé sur place en premier avec une équipe du sable étant le plus proche. Toi tu files trouver Kakashi et Sakura ainsi que l'équipe 10 et vous partez. Pas le temps de passer à mon bureau. Tu leur expliqueras. Kakashi sera votre capitaine. C'est parti !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis dès le début ?

- Parce que pendant que tu lisais la lettre Shizune m'informait de ce problème. Maintenant files !

- Attendez ! Pourquoi Naruto est-il envoyé là-bas s'ils en ont après lui ? C'est leur offrir sur un plateau !

- Naruto sait se défendre.

-…

- FILES !

Naruto est en danger. Et moi je n'ai fais que m'apitoyer. Peut être a-t-il raison. Peut être qu'il est temps pour nous d'arrêter de nous faire du mal. Peut être que une fois le plan achevé, je devrais le laisser. Peut être qu'il est temps de redevenir amis, meilleurs amis après qu'elle ait payé…

* * *

**Je reprends ma fic que j'avais légèrement laissée de côté désolée! :( **

**Bon je le reconnais ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, pas dans le même style d'écriture non plus mais j'essaie d'y retourner petit à petit. **

**En tout cas, Bonne Lecture tout de même (pas grand chose, chapitre toujours aussi cours tout de même :D)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Je sors. Je marche. J'accélère. Je cours. J'accélère. Encore. Toujours. Plus vite. Vite. Je prends quelques affaires. Je repars. Je cours. Encore. Je cherche. Kakashi sensei. Sakura. Je trouve. Ils se préparent. On part.

- Explique-moi tout Sasuke. Que se passe-t-il pour que Hokage-sama nous demande de partir aussi vite sans prendre le temps de me convoquer ?

- Un groupe d'individus on été aperçu à la frontière du pays du feu entre Suna et Konoha…

- Un groupe d'individus ? Et quel est leur but Sasuke-kun ?

- …

- Sasuke ?

- Naruto …

- …

- …

- Il a été envoyé sur place par Suna avec une équipe. Nous devons nous dépêcher et les rejoindre comme renfort.

- Très bien. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Nous voilà. Nous arrivons. Alors attends-nous. Fais attention. Ne fais pas de choses stupides. Je veux te revoir en vie. Je veux te revoir entier. Je veux te revoir encore une fois. Pour te parler. Pour s'expliquer. Pour te ramener.

Même après deux semaines je n'ai pu accepter. Mais rien que pour être certain de te revoir je peux essayer encore. Je peux me contenter de te regarder. De n'être qu'un ami. De ne plus te toucher. Juste pour te revoir, je peux nous libérer l'un de l'autre.

- Sasuke-kun, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. C'est Naruto qui t'inquiète ?

- Hn…

Je n'aime pas que tu me parles de lui. Je n'aime pas que tu fasses semblant de t'inquiéter. Je n'aime pas ta façon d'être avec lui. Avec les autres. Je ne t'aime pas Sakura. Si tu savais que je te haï pour tout le mal que tu as fais. Notre mariage ne vaut rien. Notre mariage n'est que mascarade. Notre mariage me répugne.

- Ne t'en fais pas il est fort, c'est Naruto après tout !

- …

Oui il est fort. Bien plus que toi. Bien plus que Kakashi sensei. Bien plus que moi aussi peut-être. Et tu le sais. C'est pour cela que tu en as si peur. Peur qu'il découvre la vérité. Peur qu'il se venge. Peur de mourir de ses propres mains. Peur de voir ce regard haineux. Peur de la colère d'un ange.

- Mais tu es bien plus fort que lui. Tu es un Uchiwa après tout !

- …

Mais tu te trompes d'ennemi. C'est n'est pas l'ange qu'il faut craindre. Mais le démon que tu as éveillé en l'attaquant. Oui le démon éprit de l'ange…

- Nous devrions camper ici. Il faut du repos pour être en forme demain. Nous ne connaissons pas la force de nos ennemis.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça Kakashi-sensei !

- Je comprends ton impatience mais soit raisonnable. Seras-tu capable d'aider à moitié épuisé ?

- Et puis Naruto ne s'envolera pas Sasuke-kun.

- Mais tué si, et je le refuse !

- Sasuke-kun …

- Allons nous reposer, mais seulement le stricte nécessaire Kakashi-sensei !

- Bien sûr !

Ne pas s'envoler ? Comment peut-elle être aussi insouciante. Un ange fini toujours par s'envoler. Je refuse simplement que se soit maintenant et aussi tôt. Il faut d'abord que tout soit fini. Que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Que tout soit dévoilé. Et qu'enfin il me revienne. A moi et personne d'autre…

Nous revoilà en route. Ils ne doivent plus être très loin. Tu ne dois plus être très loin. Je vais te revoir. Je veux te revoir. Après deux semaines dans ce village vide. Après trois semaines sans toi. Après tous nos rendez-vous manqués. Après ce long voyage pour enfin arriver tout près.

Un peu plus d'un jour de marche. Un peu plus d'un jour de peur. Un peu plus d'un jour de hâte. Un peu plus d'un jour d'appréhension. Un peu plus d'un jour de voyage et nous voici. Kakashi-sensei. Sakura. Moi. Nous voici devant nos opposants. Devant ces hommes. Ces hommes qui en ont après toi. Ces…

- Trop tard jeunes ninjas !

Comment ça trop tard ? Que veulent-ils dire ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où est l'équipe de Suna. Où est ton équipe. Où es-tu Naruto ?

- Le Jinchuuriki est mort !

* * *

**Encore plus petit chapitre en effet mais obligatoire pour la transition avec la deuxième partie de l'histoire ! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre: Elle tu l'aimes**

**Auteur(e): Pepette-chan**

**Disclaimer: Ba malheureusement les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... mais à M.K.**

**Rating: M ! (Je préfères, puisque c'est assez explicite ! )**

**/!\ YAOI /!\ RELATION HOMME/HOMME ! Donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Pour les autres : Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Mort. Ce mot raisonne dans ma tête. Mort. Ce mot fait vibrer mon corps. Mort. Ce mot me détruit le cœur. Mort. Ce mot qui m'a fait si peur. Mort. Ce mot qu'il vient de prononcer. Mort. Ce mot qui parle de toi. Mort. Ce mot qui m'anéanti. Mort…

- … C'est impossible. Naruto ne meurt pas si facilement !

Tu es en vie. Tu dois être en vie. Il le faut Naruto. Sinon que va devenir le Village ? Que vont devenir tes camarades ? Que va devenir l'équipe 7 ? Que vais-je devenir ? Je suis revenu pour toi. Tu as toujours été le seul. Le seul à me comprendre. Le seul à me voir vraiment. Le seul à être sincère. Le premier à me détester. Le premier à m'affronter. Le premier à me changer. Mais ne sois pas le premier à t'envoler.

- Il n'est pas mort, sinon le démon renard à neuf queues serait libéré. Alors où est-il ?

- En êtes vous certain, ninja de Konoha ?

- …

Que veut-il dire ? Kakashi-sensei semble douter. Pourtant il a raison, le renard serait libre si Naruto était mort. Alors pourquoi douter ? Je sais que tu es en vie. Je veux que tu sois en vie.

- Ce petit jeu là ne sert à rien avec moi. Il est vivant et nous le savons. Alors maintenant dite nous où il se trouve !

Ma détermination revient. Ma colère fait surface. Mes poings se ferment. Mes yeux deviennent rouges. Mon chakra s'affole. Mes pensées deviennent noires. Mon envie de te retrouver prend le dessus. Une main se pose sur mon épaule.

- Sasuke, calme-toi !

- Sasuke-kun…

Me calmer ? Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tant que je ne te vois pas en vie de mes propres yeux je ne pourrais rester calme. J'ai besoin de te voir. De te sentir. De te toucher. De te parler. De t'admirer. Pour être certain. Pour exprimer enfin ma colère de ton départ. Mais aussi le soulagement de te savoir en vie. Oui. J'ai besoin de te voir.

- Oh oh … Un Uchiwa. Quel honneur. Tes yeux rouges sont si magnifiques. Quelle fierté cela doit-être. Dis-moi, pourquoi vouloir sauver un Jinchuuriki ? Il n'est pas comme nous. C'est un monstre. Toi le dernier de ton clan, ne devrais-tu pas te consacrer à reformer ta famille ? Ce serait plus sage.

- Ne parlez pas de Naruto comme ça. Qui êtes vous pour oser l'insulter de cette manière ? Enfoirés !

- Oh mais du calme petit Uchiwa. Nous ne somme que des débutants. La relève si on peut dire. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de vous affronter tout de suite. Ce cher Jinchuuriki nous a prit pas mal de force. Tous nos clones sont morts. Et il arrive par ici. Alors à moins de vouloir mourir nous préférons partir. Mais ne vous en faite pas, nous nous reverrons. A bientôt petit Uchiwa. (Pouf)

- REVENEZ ! Et Merde !

- Sasuke-kun, le plus important est que Naruto aille bien d'après ce qu'il vient de dire.

- En effet, allons à sa rencontre Sakura, Sasuke.

En vie. Vie. Ce mot sonne si bien à mes oreilles. Tu es en vie. Et tu n'es plus très loin. Quelque part devant nous. Quelque part devant moi. Enfin. J'ai l'impression de revivre l'instant de mon retour.

Ce jour là j'arrivais d'un pas ferme à l'entrée principale du village. Ce jour là tu étais là devant moi. Ce jour là le soleil te couvrait de ses rayons. Ce jour là le ciel était bleu comme tes yeux. Ce jour là les cieux étaient heureux. Ce jour là ton sourire m'a ébloui. Ce jour là, lorsque je t'ai vu, je me suis dis « oui c'est pour lui ».

Tu n'as rien dis. Tu as juste frappé. J'ai eu mal à l'estomac. Mais je le méritais bien. Et puis comment t'en vouloir avec ce sourire que tu m'offrais ? Comment riposter avec ce regard brillant que tu avais ? Comment te détester avec ce visage d'ange si sincère ? Oui, ce jour là j'étais rentré pour toi.

Malgré mon arrestation tu es venu me voir. Malgré des semaines passées en prison, tu es venu me rendre visite. Malgré tous ces faits dont on m'accusait tu m'as toujours défendu. Malgré tous ces regards que l'on m'offrait, tu m'as toujours protégé. Malgré tout ce temps, tu es toujours resté le même. Naruto Uzumaki mon premier et meilleur ami. Naruto Uzumaki sincère et fidèle. Naruto Uzumaki mon opposé et ma moitié. Naruto Uzumaki.

Avec le temps, notre relation s'est améliorée. Nous nous somme rapproché. Jusqu'au jour maudit où j'ai cru te perdre. Où j'ai eu si peur. Où j'ai compris. Mon amitié pour toi était un leurre. Mon amitié pour toi n'était que façade. Que mon cœur voulait plus. Que mon corps te désirait. Que ma vie te voulait entier. Alors j'ai tout donné pour te protéger. Pour t'aider. Pour tout arrangé.

Il a fallut quelques mois avant de découvrir la vérité. De découvrir la réalité de cet incident. L'atrocité des actes commis. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Nous te vengerons. Je te vengerais Naruto. Laisse-nous encore un peu de temps. Pour être sûr. Pour être prêt. Pour…

Je te vois. Tu es là. Face à nous. Près de tes équipiers. En vie. En forme. Toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi séduisant. Toujours aussi souriant. Tu sembles heureux de nous voir. Vraiment ? Ton regard me dit autre chose. Lorsque tu regardes Kakashi sensei, ton regard brille de joie. Lorsque tu regarde Sakura, ton regard brille de colère. Lorsque tu te tourne vers moi ton regard brille de détermination. Mais pour qu'elle raison ? M'as-tu déjà oublié ? M'as-tu déjà remplacé ? Nous as-tu déjà abandonné ? Dis-moi Naruto, nous as-tu déjà condamnés à nous séparer ?

- Salut ! Ils vous ont échappé ?

- Salut Naruto. En effet, ils se sont volatilisés. Mais quelque chose me dis qu'ils se montreront de nouveau très bientôt.

- Nous pensons aussi.

- Alors, comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps. Ce départ précipité m'a un peu surpris tu sais.

- …

Tu ne semble pas savoir quoi dire. Qui saurait. Tu es parti comme un voleur. Sans prévenir. Même notre sensei ne te savait pas comme cela. Pas capable d'abandonner le village. Mais tu l'as fais. Et tu ne sais pas comment te justifier. Pourtant j'aimerais entendre tes explications moi aussi, alors parle. Tu nous dois bien ça Naruto !

- Sensei à raison, tu aurais pu prévenir Naruto !

Sens-tu mon amertume dans mes mots. Sens-tu cette colère que je ressens ? Sens-tu cette trahison que j'ai ressentie ? Je l'espère oui !

- Je m'en excuse mais j'avais besoin de partir pour raison personnelle.

Raison personnelle ? Toi ? Moi ? Nous ? Regarde-moi et dis le moi…

- Raison personnel ? Tu es égoïste Naruto. Tu abandonnes tout le monde sans aucun regret. C'est ignoble. Tu n'es pas fiable. Comment veux-tu que les gens te fassent confiance avec cette attitude ? Peut-être que tu as eu raison de partir en fin de compte !

- SAKURA !

- Non laisse la parler, Sasuke…

- Je… Je m'excuse je me suis emportée. Tu nous manques beaucoup Naruto. Tu devrais revenir je pense. Vraiment. Nous t'aimons beaucoup. Nous avons décidé d'oublier ce jour maudit. Redevenons de vrais camarades prêts à donner leur vie pour sauver celle des autres. Alors reviens Naruto !

- Donner sa vie pour sauver celle des autres dis-tu ? Alors, si je prends ta vie pour sauver la mienne, ça te va ?

- …

- …

- …

- Ahaha c'est quoi ces têtes ? Je rigolais.

Tes yeux, eux, ne rigolaient pas Naruto…


End file.
